The adventures of Damien Howlett and Tim Summers
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: It was always known that Logan and Scott never got along. Could this possibly go on to the next generation as their kids grow up. Slight Rogan. Rate K  to M


**Damien: Few weeks old**

**Timmy: Two years old**

It had past a few weeks since Marie had given birth to Damien, the new member of the Howlett family was the news in the mansion. The day Marie had gone into labor was a crazy day indeed, and everyone had seen a new side of Logan when he wasn't allowed to be with his wife…..all because he was a massive body filled with anxiety, nerve and panic

The only victim to face The Wolverine's nervous state was Scott, the poor guy could remember even then as he and Xavier tried to keep the man calm

**Flashback**

_Scott and the Professor watched the nervous man pace back and forth looking in the direction where his and his wife's bedroom lead before pacing again; the two men could practically hear Logan's erratic heartbeat as he worried over his wife and it had worsen when he had heard Marie scream in pain_

_They had to restrain him three times from storming to the room to see his wife; everyone in the mansion could just see how worried he was. Scott had considered and wondered if he was ever this nervous and worried when Jean had their son Timothy….apparently not because at one point Logan actually let out his claws and stormed toward the hall before Xavier forced him to remain calm_

"_Logan, calm down everything will be fine, Jean and Hank will do well and your wife will be fine" Xavier said watching as the feral man once again started pacing and the only response he got was a low growl _

_The man's mood was affective and Scott started getting worked up "Logan, ease up, there's nothing to worry about" obviously he said something wrong cause Logan just froze in mid stride and turned to give the guy a deadly glare_

_Next thing he knew he was in the Wolverine's clutches and gulped "nothing to worry about? My wife is in there screaming her lungs out and obviously in pain and you say there's nothing to worry about" he growled out _

"_Logan, let Scott go, we just don't want you getting all worked up" 'Ro said putting a calm hand on his broad shoulder, Logan glared at the hand and then at Scott who was still in his clutches before dropping the man on the ground and went to his previous spot away from the three_

**End of flashback **

Scott shuddered at the memory and looked to his right to see his wife carrying their two year old son as they talked about meeting baby Damien, it was the boy's first time to see the baby and he was excited to make a new friend close to his age

"And I get play with him?" Timmy asked looking at his mother with blue eyes filled with excitement

Scott chuckled "sorry buddy, you'll have to wait until he's a little older to do that, he is a rather small thing to play with at the time" he said watching as brief disappointment came to the boy's face until once again the previous excitement came back

"Will unca Logan and antie Marie let me play with him then?" he asked blue eyes sparkling

Scott cringed at the term 'unca Logan'….the child started referring Logan as uncle when Jean and Scott left him with the man to babysit while they were out for their anniversary, they came back to find the toddler and Logan on the couch watching a hockey game….what worried Scott was that the boy was dressed alike the Wolverine and drinking from a bottle of grape soda – while Logan drank beer - as they looked at the TV

"Of course they will silly" Jean answered kissing Timmy on the cheek as they finally came across Logan and Marie's room; Scott knocked the door and waited until Marie finally opened the door wearing a beige robe

"Hey guys" she greeted letting them in and looked at the child "hey Timmy, how are you?" she asked walking toward the crib next to the couch and sat down

Instead of answering her question "where's Damen?" he asked squirming in his mother's grasp to excited to stay in one place, Marie laughed lightly at the child's excitement she reached in the crib while Jean sat next to her and setting the boy on his feet

Scott walked toward the fire place and looked at the pictures curiously and looked back at his son smiling to see the boy looking at the infant in Marie's arms. Of course he knew Logan's lack of presence was because he had to teach mutant students self defense in the Danger room

Tim looked at the little infant with curios eyes and looked at the two women before him "he's real tiny" he said and they giggled, the sound of the two women giggling woken Damien….stretching his small arms he turned his head and saw before him the little red head boy smiling at him, tilting his head he looked at the boy with wide confused eyes never having seen the particular boy before and scrunched his nose before turning away hiding his face in his mother's chest

Logan having arrived moments ago swore he recognized the look on the baby's face as a look of disgust or a sneer and chuckled and heard Scott say something like 'like father like son' he was not entirely sure if the look baby Damien gave Timmy was the first sign of not liking the older boy…but it seemed kind of odd that like Logan not liking Scott….Damien showed the first sign of not liking Tim

Unfortunately Timmy took it rather badly "He doesn't like me" he whined eyes widening and bottom lip sticking out and let out a whimper, apparently the infant didn't like the noise much because he looked back at Timmy with a look that said he wasn't pleased with his sleep being disturbed by the whimper

"Of course he would like you, it's just his first time meeting you and he has to get used to you" Marie said trying to comfort the boy and heard Scott once again say 'like father like son' both new parents – and Jean – glared at him and he simply shrugged muttering something like 'it's true'

Unfortunately…..like Logan not liking Scott and vice versa, it would be a new generation where young Damien Howlett didn't like Timothy Summers.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien: Four years old<strong>

**Timmy: Six years old**

Damien was in the large back yard finally able to escape Timmy's sight, he was laying on his stomach looking at a ant hill before his curios hazel predator eyes caught the sight of a small grey mouse quietly making its way out of a hole, a smile appeared on the boy's face and he stealthily made his way toward the unaware rodent

The boy was already showing signs that he would take after his father's animal instinct, he had keen senses and acted like a curios baby animal exploring. He had practiced his stealthy act when sneaking a cookie from the kitchen or be able to sense things like his father…..what considered him almost animal like was that he was always – ALWAYS – stalking small animals in the back yard

In fact just last week, a fat mouse had made his way into the house and had every girl in the mansion screaming; Damien had chased the rodent all over the house until finally jumping and grabbing that mouse by the tail….

He had proudly showed the strangling mouse to his father who had simply patted the boy on the head looking somewhat proud and weary as Xavier told him to take the mouse outside.

The mouse he was currently stalking had finally realized he was no longer safe and scurried off making the boy run after him, everyone had already gotten used to the boy's antics and let him be. Damien was close to catching the mouse until he suddenly crashed head first into a tree

Landing on his behind he shook his head and heard his peers stifling their laughter and he turned his head to glare at them. It was then his enhanced hearing caught the sound of chirping, looking up he saw a nest wedged on a branch; curiosity taking over him he walked over the tree and with practiced effort dug his fingers into the bark and climbed the tree slipping once in a while

He would care less if those watching him looked worried….he was simply curios; after a few minutes of climbing…he reached the destined branch and hanged from it before lifting himself up and sat on the large branch looking down to see he had climbed way far up then he was used to

Shrugging, he looked at the nest wedged between two branches and saw three tiny little animals bobbing their small bald heads up and down as they let out chirping noises

He recognized them as chicks, he had seen some like these in an animal book once – unable to read he stuck to looking at pictures – he was curios and wondered what in god's name they were and asked Xavier, The Professor told him they were chicks – or baby birds – and told him that these kind were born bald and would grow their feathers when the grew older

He snickered when he remembered asking Warren if his wings were bald when he was a baby, it had Logan laughing and had the winged man looking embarrassed. Looking down at them he wondered what kind of mother would leave her babies behind leaving them calling for her _maybe went to get food_ he thought tilting his head

He then caught the sound of approaching footsteps and caught the scent of an all too familiar annoying Summers boy before hearing his voice "Damien get down from there! Your mom wants you to come in for lunch and shes not in a good mood!" Timmy called to him

Damien shuddered when he remembered his mother's odd behavior these days, Marie was once again expecting and Damien was curious as to why she had to act the way she was.

It confused him when his mother had once yelled at him to behave one night and go to bed…only moments later for her to be coming into his room weeping saying sorry for yelling at him, it left him weary and cautious to watch how he acted around her

He glared at the older boy below and without warning, jumped making Timmy yelp in surprise before jumping away as the boy landed on his feet steadily before standing straight "you shouldn't be doing that you know? You can break a leg" Tim said as they walked toward the house

Damien glared at him "leave me alone" he muttered pushing the older boy as he passed.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien: Six years old<strong>

**Timmy: Eight years old**

Timmy was sprinting all over the house looking for Damien, apparently playing the game of hide and seek wasn't such a good idea since Damien was so good at the game. Timmy was walking around the back yard looking for the Howlett boy "okay Damien, I give up….your apparently harder to find than I thought" he said looking around him

He had passed by a large tree until he heard it….a growl, not a low gruff growl Logan let out whenever he was annoyed – or with Marie – for that matter, it was a low high pitched growl like the kind he heard from his puppy Max whenever he wanted his favorite chew toy

Timmy was trying to figure out where the noise came from until a sudden weight crashed down on him making him yelp "ha-ha! Beat ya again, I'm the man" Damien said crossing his skinny arms across his chest looking proud of being able to once again hide out of Tim's eye sight and hearing

"The man? You're six! You're just a kid" Tm said trying to squirm out from underneath Damien's weight….it was kind of difficult since the boy had a heavy bone set

Damien arched an eyebrow and smirked looking too much like his father "say it or I'll give you a wet Willy" he threatened smirk still plastered as he felt the older boy tense up

"You wouldn't dare" and much to his horror he heard the familiar slurping sound and in the corner of his eye saw Damien's drool glistened finger making his way to his ear "okay okay! I give in, you're the man" and sighed in relief when the younger boy's finger retreated

"Good, but you should know by now that I would do it anyway" before Timmy could protest he shrieked when he felt the drool covered finger stick in his ear and heard laughter and felt Damien get off him

Timmy stood up wiping his ear excessively "you'll pay for that!" he yelled fist shaking in the air as he watched the Howlett boy run

Damien turned and smirked "I'd like to see you try!" before running inside the house

Scott and Logan were keeping an eye on the boys since Marie and Jean were at the mall buying baby stuff and Logan smirked and felt a proud feeling to see his son be able to take down someone older than him, Scott glared when he noticed the older man's smirk "like father like son huh?" Logan said smirking

Scott simply rolled his eyes behind his red shades and muttered "shut up" and watched his son continuing to rub his fist on his abused ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien: Eight years old<strong>

**Timmy: Ten years old**

Four of the five Howlett family members were in the rec room watching a hockey game, as Logan and Damien sat on the couch; Amy and Tammy were lying on their stomachs in front of the TV. The twins were an inseparable pair, both with long chestnut hair and green eyes…..it was kind of hard to tell them apart

Logan had his arm set on the back of the couch as he drank beer switching his watchful eyes from the TV to the two small girls on the floor swinging their small feet back and forth as they watched the game, he sometimes pondered if his daughters actually liked watching Hockey or simply watched out of boredom

His green eyes went to the boy next to him who had his eyes well focused on the game as he drank grape soda, many people said Damien was just like him….like a mini version of himself and he sometimes pondered to remember if he looked exactly like him at that age. It was then he noticed his son's nostril twitch and he tensed when Timmy came walking in

"What'cha guys watching?" Timmy asked looking at the four with a curios look

"Hockey" the four answered and it nearly caught him by surprise

Sitting on the floor with his back against the couch he looked at both son and father "can I watch it with you?" he asked and saw Logan arch his eyebrow and look back at the TV, Logan gave Damien a look telling him to answer

"Sure, I guess" he mumbled not exactly liking intrusion on family time, he never enjoyed Timmy's company….it was a simple fact everyone in the mansion – except Timmy himself – knew about, he much preferred the company of Timmy's six year old sister Sandra "where's your sister?" he quietly asked and saw his dad smirk…he inwardly groaned not wanting to give his parents the idea that he had a crush on Sandra Summers

"She went shopping with mom" Timmy replied looking at the TV not bothering to think why Damien was asking for her

He sighed at the response and looked back at the TV only to notice his dad arch his eyebrow….the man knew darn well his son preferred Sandra's company than Tim's….he had to admit she was more tolerable than her curios noisy brother "so whose winning?" was an example that the boy couldn't keep silent for one moment

The look Logan and Damien gave him told him they rather have him keep quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien: Eleven years old<strong>

**Tim: Thirteen years old**

Damien was in the garage watching his dad work on his car, once in a while handing him a tool he would ask for. The preteen tilted his head in thought and looked at his father as he worked "hey dad" he spoke

Logan grabbed a metal tool and continued working "yeah kid?" he replied letting his son know he heard

"Will I grow up to be just like you?" he noticed his father tensed

He heard his dad clear his throat "I don't know buddy, you already have my claws and inherited my healing factor" he said handing his son a used tool before grabbing the one his son offered "a lot of people are telling me that your just like me dark, moody…and growly" he said chuckling as if remembering the first time he heard the boy had uttered a growl….he sounded like a upset puppy

"So is that a yes?" Damien prodded looking curios

"Perhaps, but I don't want you winning money the way I used to" Logan said sounding serious, of course he didn't want his son making a life on cage fights and such, he wanted what was best for his only son "so don't even think of making a career in cage fighting" he added rolling out from under the truck and looking at his son

"But it would be so cool" Damien said looking excited hands up in fist "to be able to beat every opponent without a scratch on ya" he said wide toothy smile totally unlike him

"Don't even think about it bub" Logan said standing up and grabbing the tool box "not now not then" he added giving his son a serious look

Before his son could protest their ears twitched at the sound of running footsteps and Damien groaned when he realized who was coming "hey Damien! Where are ya man?" Tim yelled, Damien looked at his dad with a pleading look

"Sorry buddy, I deal with Scott….you deal with Jr." Logan said smirking at the look on his son's face…..he now knew when his son was annoyed his eyebrow twitched

Before he could say anything Tim came in looking excited "Hey Damien guess what?" he said looking even more excited than ever….more than necessary

Damien shook his head and looked clueless "your parents are sending you to the government to be experimented on?" he asked making a guess harsher than necessary

"Damien!" Logan scolded glaring at his son

Apparently Tim's excitement made him obvious to the answer "no even better, my mutation developed" he said looking ecstatic "I got my mom's ability to control things" he added, apparently Timothy's mutation ability took longer to show up than Damien's and he was now happy to finally achieve it "ain't it great?"

"Lovely" he sarcastically muttered

Tim grabbed Damien's arm and dragged him along "I gotta show ya what I can do" he said sounding more excited than when he first came in, Damien looked at his dad with a pleading look and saw him mouth out the words 'you're on you own buddy' smirking at his scolding look.

O0o

Damien looked impatient as he stood in Tim's room "you ready yet pansy?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and watched as Tim took deep breaths

"Okay I'm ready" Tim said standing straight "I'm gonna open that window behind ya okay?" he added and just stared over Damien's head

The young boy just arched a eyebrow and seemed unimpressed until suddenly he couldn't feel his feet on the ground "Tim?" he said looking at the kid in front of him who looked shocked and surprised "put me down now!" he yelled already flawing his arms out "put. Me. Down!"

"Okay calm down!" Tim said hands shooting out in front of him, apparently that was a bad idea to do cause the next thing he knew Damien went crashing through the window

Everyone down below were caught by surprise when Damien landed in the koi pond, for anyone else….they could've gotten severely hurt but thankful for his healing ability…Damien was just fine…..but his temper wasn't

He shot out of the water standing up "I'm gonna kill you, you little redhead dick!" he shouted toward the direction of the broken window "you won't see the light of day again!" he added shaking his fist at the same direction before storming out of the pond shaking the water off himself

When he came storming in shoes making squeaky noises as he walked, his parents and the other teachers were greeted by a sight that would've made anyone laugh, covered in green muck soaking wet….to add to the image was a water lily on top of his head "are you alright honey?" Marie asked looking at her son with worry while Logan walked toward him checking him over

"What happened?" Xavier asked rolling his wheel chair closer to the man and boy

"Ask him" he muttered angrily pointing at the redhead preteen peeking from behind his mother with a meek frightened look on his face

"It was accident! I was just -…" Tim was interrupted by an angry spat

"You tried to kill me you freakin' curd" Damien spat glaring at Tim

"Damien, try to calm down please" Jean said calmly but only got the kid more worked up

"After I beat the crud out of him" he said walking toward Tim only to be grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and yanked off his feet

"Damien calm down" Logan said looking at his son with a serious look that would scare anyone, as Damien tried to struggle out of his father's grasp he was shaken and met his father's dark look "now" he said darkly and knew it was the Wolverine in presence, he knew far well that Wolverine was treating him like a misbehaving cub

Damien went limp and took a deep breath "yes sir" he said quietly sending a glare at Tim

Logan set him on his feet "go to your room" he said and they watched as the young boy walked pushing Tim out of his way making him land in the closet with a yelp and a crash

"We'll have a talk to Timothy about the use of his abilities" Xavier said rolling his wheel chair and headed toward his office with Jean and Scott close behind "And to Damien about his temper" he added giving Logan a look.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien: Thirteen years old<strong>

**Tim: Fifteen years old**

**Sandra: Eleven years old**

Damien and Sandra were perched on a tree looking as the sky turned orange close to darkness; Sandra sat up leaning against the tree as she looked at the couple of stars that started appearing "hmmm" she muttered looking confused as she kept her intent look on the darkening sky

His enhance hearing caught the noise "what is it?" he asked looking down at her as he lay against the branch above her

She looked up and could only see his boot dangling from the side "I'm trying to look for the Big Dipper" she said looking up at the sky once again

Though he enjoyed Sandra's company far better than her brother's there were times when he couldn't get a word she said "the Big wha da?" he said looking confused as he sharpened a branch stick with his pocket knife

Sandra giggled "the Big Dipper silly" she coddled and played with the chain around her neck "it's a constellation, my mom says that stars form constellations like: Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Pegasus, Cisne" she said looking up the sky and frowned "but I can't find any of them" she added brown eyes concentrated

Damien looked down at her "maybe because it's not completely dark yet and all the stars aren't out" he said trying to say something to erase the frown on her pretty face….he liked it better when she smiled

Sandra sighed contently "maybe" she noticed his relaxed look and giggled once again catching his attention

"What?" he asked smirking what could possibly have her giggling again

Sandra sat up and looked at the sturdy branch above her "you're just content and relaxed because Tim ain't around bothering you" she said smiling at her friend above her

He barked out a laugh "Ha! You got that right" he exclaimed laughing making her giggle "no offense Sandy, but you brother is a annoying pansy" he said chuckling and turned his head sighing

"None taken" she quietly said fixing her powdery blue shirt "I think you won't have to worry about him for a while" she added and smiled when he let out a long sigh of relief

Leaning on his elbows "and why is that?" he asked with an arched eyebrow as he put away his pocket knife

She curiously touched the green moss on the tree "earlier I saw him kissing a girl, don't remember her name but she has dark hair and tan skin" she commented

"You mean the girl who can turn invisible and make force shields?" he asked taking out his pocket knife again to carve something on the branch above him "her names Gabby" he added and then turned his head awaiting an answer

"Yeah her! Wasn't much of a kiss though" she said brushing a strand of dark hair from her face "they just had their lips pressed together….he looked nervous" she said giggling at her brother's shy antics

Damien smirked…so that was another thing he was better at…kissing, he had his fair share of kisses….really they were just simple light kisses from girls curios to what they felt like and from girls with crushes on him; he heard her sigh again and he was seriously wondering what was with the sighing "what now?" he asked with an arched eyebrow

"I wonder what's it like" she pondered already spotting a few constellations in the sky "to kiss someone" she blushed already imagining WHO she wanted to kiss

She was caught by surprise when he jumped in front her nearly fearing for his safety if he lost balance and fell "wanna find out?" he asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk it always left a fluttering feeling in her stomach whenever he gave her that particular look

She looked down cheeks burning up as she played with her hair "maybe, I don't know, its just lip to lip contact" she whispered suddenly feeling shy "what's it like?" she asked looking up at him with curious eyes

Damien smiled and steadied himself on his feet as he crouched in front of her "I'll show you, if that's okay" he said looking at her as she pondered the offer and saw her blush before seeing her nod her head slightly "close your eyes" he said

She looked up and looked at him with a considering look "are you sure?" and heard him chuckle

"Trust me" he said inching closer to her "it's totally weird to kiss someone who has their eyes open" he said and looked at her waiting for a response; she let out a sigh and then slowly closed her eyes

He inwardly chuckled when she puckered her lips slightly; it was obvious that she believed it was the way on how to kiss by watching too many Disney movies. Damien leaned in closing his eyes and pressed his lips against hers…she lightly pulled away surprised before pressing her lips against his

When they separated she blushed and looked down at her lap tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear "it was nice" she mumbled

Damien smiled and was about to say something until "Hey guys!" the voice caught him by surprise and made him lightly jump away only for his foot to slip making him fall off the tree landing on his back with a loud thump "ya okay man?" Tim asked looking down at the boy on the ground

Damien groaned and turned to his side before leaning up against elbow and glared at Tim "does it look like I'm okay?" he muttered glaring at the teen the whole while; Sandra landed on her feet next to him

She looked at him with worry as he stood up rolling his shoulder "are you alright?" she asked as he brushed off the dirt from his jacket

"I'm fine" he replied softly unlike the harsh voice he used when he answered Tim "what do you want Tim?" he asked looking at him with impatience

The clueless idiot clearly didn't know what happened moments ago "my mom says you guys should come back inside" he replied pointing at the direction that lead to the mansion

Sandra slowly nodded "okay" before she started walking back to the mansion with Tim close behind

Tim looked at the young teen walking beside him and rolled his head "so, what were you guys doing in a tree?" the only response he got was Damien pushing him hard making yelp and land on a bush, Damien simply walked away after Sandra.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien: Fourteen years old<strong>

Marie was sitting at the vanity brushing her long chestnut hair as she got ready to go to bed until Logan came walking in unbuttoning his flannel shirt "are the twins asleep?" she asked setting down the brush looking at him through the mirror

Logan sighed in relief "yep, finally all that pent up energy has lowered a notch and they were knocked dead the moment their heads hit their pillows" he said chuckling as he took off the button shirt and toed off his boots and socks

Marie pulled back the covers of their bed and sat down looking at her husband "and Damien?" she asked looking worried, the boy has set out to sleeping in one of the dorm rooms in the mansion instead of the apartment like space his family stayed in at the spacey attic

"Found him already asleep at his door when I went to check up on him" Logan replied chuckling looking at her to see her reading a book 'how to care for your rebelling children' and sighed knowing full well she was worried about their son's raging temper and gloomy personality "the kids fine Marie, going through puberty I guess" he reassured her

Marie watched him as he took of his jeans folding them and setting them aside before pulling on sweat pants "he is a great influence on the girls Logan" she said lightly looking back at the book she was reading

Logan arched an eyebrow and pondered for a moment thinking it was impossible for two ten year old girls could act like their brother "hon, their ten….the only influence they learned from him is stealing cookies from the kitchen" and heard her giggle

"Your forgetting the ice cream attack" she said closing the book before setting aside and he already knew what she was talking about and winced at the memory.

**Flashback**

_Damien, Sandra and the twins were on a mission….they called it 'Mission: ice cream attack' and their chosen victim? Timothy Summers; they found their chosen victim asleep on the couch in the rec room '_perfect'_ Damien thought smirking as he gestured the three girls to follow "Amy keep watch" he ordered and she nodded in response to her leader_

_He, Sandra and Tammy reached the sleeping teen, Damien pulled on rubber gloves before speaking softly "give the ice cream" he said looking at Tim's hand, Sandra handed him a large bucket of vanilla ice cream "scooper" he said hand out before Tammy handed him the ice cream scooper_

_He opened the bucket of ice cream before scooping up a ball and looked at Amy's direction "coast clear?" he asked quietly and got an okay sign in response, he gently placed the scoop of ice cream on Tim's hand getting a shiver in response but fortunately he didn't wake; setting the bucket and the scooper aside _

"_Can we have ice cream after this?" Tammy asked looking at the bucket and licked her lips_

_Damien nodded his head and reached out toward her "chocolate syrup" he said before his hand closed on the dark brown bottle and squeezed syrup around the ball of vanilla covering it completely_

_He handed the bottle back to Tammy and flicked his hazel eyes toward Amy who mouthed 'still clear' and he nodded "whipped cream" he said checking over Tim and was surprised the guy hasn't awoken yet, he shaken the bottle before covering the little Sunday with cream_

_He didn't know why but he felt like he was doing a surgery of some sort "sprinkles" and received a tiny container with rainbow sprinkles in it, making sure none of the evidence fell on the ground and smiled at his work "now, Sandra if you do me the honors of placing the cherry" he said smiling at his friend holding up a jar of red cherries, she plucked one from its stem and looked at it wickedly before gently placing it on top of the small sundae before quietly giggling at her unaware snoring brother _

_They grabbed their equipment and moved to the back of the couch, Damien motioned Amy over "alright, I want you guys to prepare the stuff and leave running as soon as he wakes up alright?" he said and the three girls nodded_

"_Can I tickle him?" Amy asked looking at her older brother as he pulled out a long white fluffy feather he had stealthily plucked from one of Warren's wings, Damien looked at the feather and then at his little sister's pleading look. With a sigh he handed the feather over to her and turned to the other two _

_He gave them a serious look "prepare yourselves" he said and turned to his sister "don't tickle him repeatedly alright?" Damien said as she reached the feather toward Tim's nose and flicked the feather making him flinch until resuming his sleep; Amy reached out to tickle him under his nose until his sundae covered hand shot out and hit his face_

_Not giving her time to register, Damien grabbed his little sister and ran to the others who started running out the door…..leaving Tim to sputter out the ice cream that got in his mouth. He sat up and yelped in outrage wiping off the ice cream from his face wondering what the hell happened_

_Logan came walking in and arched an eyebrow when he saw the teen wiping sundae off his face muttering incoherent words, he walked over to the kid who finally noticed the man and he looked embarrassed "you know there is such a thing called a bowl" he said before walking away._

**End flashback**

Logan shook his head chuckling at the memory; the four were caught eating the utilities of the evidence by the tree house in the woods. Climbing into bed next to his wife "partners in crime I guess" he said kissing her shoulder running his hand on her side making her sigh

She rolled over and looked at him "partners in crime whose mission is to make Tim's life miserable?" she asked arching a delicate eyebrow

"I guess" he replied not giving her time to respond as he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien: Sixteen years old<strong>

**Tim: Eighteen years old**

Damien sat in the rec room watching a hockey game while his sisters talked to friends as they made cookies. He lifted a bottle of soda to his lips and sneered when he caught the scent of an all too familiar frenemy, it was then the couch leaned with the new weight "so what's up?" Tim asked smiling at the disgruntled Howlett teen

"Watching game" was his only reply, Damien's voice had finally come to its end of cracking…..it was embarrassing when his voice would go to deep to high, finally settling with a deep voice….there was no more teasing.

He took a swig from his soda and from the corner of his eye noticed Tim shifting uncomfortably…that was a surprise, the guy always seemed comfortable around him whether he was in a bad mood or not

"Sandy says you're taking her to the movies" Tim said wrapping his arms at his sides and arched an eyebrow "don't really like that"

Damien chuckled and arched his eyebrow "oh really?" he asked turning his head slightly to look at the redhead "and what are you gonna do about it?" he challenged him alright, despite being younger than him he sure as well was stronger in many more ways than one….heck he would laugh at the guy if he even tried threatening him

"It's just she's my little sister Damien" Tim said looking at the guy with a serious look Damien wasn't used to seeing "and I know how you are when it comes to girls" he said narrowing his eyes

"Oh you know how I am huh?" he said now standing up and glaring down at the older teen "well I'll tell you what, I don't give a shit okay?" Damien said taking a menacing step toward the redhead "she wants to go to the movies with me, I'll take her…but I ain't gonna start following fuckin' rules from the redhead dick of her brother all because he finally found a pair to speak up" he growled

Tim was now standing up as well "if you hurt her…"

"You'll what? Tell your mommy? Throw me out the fuckin' window like you did last time huh? You try that….you would end up limping and crying for a month" he growled glaring back at the frustrated Summers, his nose twitched at the pleasant scent coming their way "if you excuse me, I have a date to catch" and shoved him back on the couch as he passed

Tim turned to see Damien wrap an arm around Sandra's shoulder who waved bye at him as the Howlett guy lead her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien: Nineteen years old<strong>

**Sandra: Seventeen years old**

Damien growled softly as he sucked on her neck as she moved her hips up and down, the room was filled with her moans, sighs and screaming along with his grunting, growling and groans. He could already feel her tighten around his hard member and bucked his hips to meet hers "come on" he groaned out licking a hard nipple before biting it

"Oh god" she moaned out closing her eyes as she felt herself coming close to release

They were so close to blissful release until his cell phone suddenly rang; cursing loudly, he sat up and groaned at the sensation of her around wrapped tightly around him, grabbing his phone "what?" he spat clearly annoyed to be interrupted in his moment with his girl

"Hey man, you should've totally come to this bar…it got green grass hoppers!" he yelled over the pumping music Damien could clearly hear in the background, it was finally Tim's twenty first birthday and he was celebrating it with friends at the new bar that opened in town, of course Damien passed on the invitation as he had….better things to do

Damien could clearly tell Tim was already out of it "Do you think I give a fuck?" and bit down a groan when Sandra shifted her hips slightly and was nipping his neck playfully

Tim clearly noticed the breathless caulity to Damien's deep voice and out of drunken curiosity "What you're doing then?" he asked slightly slurred voice

A smirk appeared on Damien's face as he now stared at the young woman perched on his waist "you wanna know what I'm doin'?" he asked and arched an eyebrow as he ran a hand up Sandra's thigh and heard a slurred 'uh huh' "alright"

He pulled the phone away from his ear to place it in front of Sandra who looked at him with confusion and he whispered 'loud an' clear Darling'

Before she could say anything he bucked his hips harshly making her gasp and close her eyes, thinking it weren't enough for Tim to get the point….Damien bit her neck hard and thrust his hips up hitting her g spot and rubbing against her clit "oh god! Damien!" Sandra cried out, Damien smirked

When he moved the phone back to his ear "does that answer your question?" he asked smirking when he heard Tim's breath hitch

It took a few seconds to hear response "was that Sandra?" Tim asked sounding somewhat suddenly sober

Damien looked Sandra up and down and smirked to see her blushing "yep" he replied and arched his eyebrow "if you weren't her brother I'd be telling you about the cute little noises I force out of her" he added brushing a strand of her long hair from her face

All he could hear was loud music and could hear Tim's shallow breathing "you're fucking my sister?" Tim asked voice inked with disbelief….he was okay with his little sister dating the local bad boy….but sleeping with him? That was passing the limit

Damien could clearly hear Tim's struggle to speak "thought I knew everything about her…..apparently I was wrong" he said chuckling as he placed a tender kiss on her slender neck

Tim let out a breathless little laugh of disbelief "your – your – you fucked my sister!" Tim gasped out yelling now

Damien was placing kisses on Sandra's face making her giggle despite the current situation "I think we established that" he said sighing as she ran her fingers through his dark hair

There was a moment of silence and Damien himself thought Tim had fainted or something "I'm gonna kill you!" Tim screamed over the loud music "I'll kill you! I'll kill you" I'm gonna kill you" he kept screaming until Damien hung up and placed the phone on the night stand

Sandra was still playing with his hair "you do know he is gonna do that right?" she said even then smiling as she placed a kiss on his nose

Damien chuckled and pulled her close "I'd like to see him try" he said before kissing her


End file.
